Insanity
by In-The-End-Lilium
Summary: There is no way that Sora can keep this secret from his parents. But would they believe him? "Oh yeah mom my boyrfriend Riku.The one who has been missing, Is actually dead and sitting right next to me." Wouldn't that sound a little you know,PSYCHO?
1. Missing You

Sora was sitting on the rooftop at night wondering where Riku was, he  
hasn't seen him for three weeks. Rikus parents are going frantic, police  
sirens are screaming in the night groups of people are in the forests  
screaming his name each scream getting more worrying flashlights  
flashing everywhere.

thinking of Riku tears started streaming down Soras face he  
promised he wouldent loose it "RIKU WHERE ARE YOU!" he screamed letting  
out a burst of tears.

"Calm down idiot i'm right here." "Wha-" Sora  
whipped his head back looking around only to see nothing. Feeling a  
tickle on his noze closing his eyes. "God open your eyes Baka"

Sora opened his eyes to see Riku inches away from his face "uwaaaah" he  
jumped back not remembering he was on the roof. The figure reached out  
and grabbed his arm pulling him up

"Still the same retard as when I left." Holding Sora Riku chuckled. Sudden  
Cold ran through Sora's body "r- Riku?" Riku pulled away. "Yah Sora what's up?"  
"Your cold." Sora shuddered as Riku's hands swept across his chest "Mmm yah so  
What. Warm me up" Riku slowly went to Sora's lips and kissed him "Mmmfhh"  
Sora mumbled.

He opened his eyes to see Riku with blood scattered across his face he  
pulled away as quickly as he could. Cuts and gashes all over his  
friends face. Screaming he tumbled back smacking into the chimney of  
his house. "R-Riku your bleeding." He cried just when Riku was going  
To say something he was cut off by Soras mom "Sora what did I tell u  
about going on the roof. You get down this instant." In that second  
Riku disappeared. Sora was in shock running all around the roof  
looking for Riku but finding nothing but a raven sitting on the  
eaves trough. He inhaled thinking he was just dreaming climbed down into  
his room falling in his bed.

Lying there thinking about how bloody his  
face was. Drifting away into a deep sleep.

Sora woke up sweating and shaking with fear.  
Riku in the forest bleeding ripped to shreds.  
Tears streamed down Sora's face. Something soft swiping across his  
cheek "don't cry, it was just a dream." Riku grumbled while pulling  
Sora into his arms.

"Your Here your real?"sora questioned. "Yeah I'm here."  
Riku replied in a sweet tone. Sora dove for him wrapping himself in Riku's arms. "I  
have to go tell your mom your here! She will be so happy" Sora smiled.

But when he seen the look in Rikus face his smile was washed away. "You  
see Sora. ... My mom can't see me." "What? Why did you guys fight or  
something because all you have to do-.""Sora I'm dead." He exclaimed. Sora's eyes  
widened tears welled up in his eyes "B-B-Bu-but u c-can't be" Riku  
grabbed Sora in his arms tightening his grip. "They asked who I would  
want to see me. And I chose you. That's why you can see, feel, and hear me."  
Sora looked up with puppy eyes tears streaming down his cheeks. "What do I tell your  
mom." "Just let the town find my body, and then we will go on from  
there." he said.


	2. Walking alone

Riku I will no longer take anymore of your bullshit. There is no need for you to act this way I am sick of it!" Riku's mum stated. "Well I'm sick of you treating me like I am some kid." "Go to your room. I'm not in the mood for this." She said "your not even my real mother! Drop dead!" he screamed his whole body was shaking "we will talk about this later Riku go to your room. Now!" she raised her voice. Riku's mother grabbed the edge of the counter and bowed her head. "why?" she whispered shaking her head.

Riku grabbed his supper and stormed up the stairs slamming his door hard enough to make a picture fall off the wall and smash to the ground. He threw himself over his bed and pushed his face on his pillow breathing to relax. He was tired of his mom doing this to him. He got up and snatched his bag stuffing it full of cloths and walked to the window. Opening it feeling the breeze graze his face. Freedom. He slid out of his window and plumaged to the ground with a thump. Got up and dusted himself off and made his way into the forest without looking back. No goodbye for anybody. Not even Sora.

The branches were crackling and snapping each step he took. Sure it was scary but he made the choice. Just kept on walking. The trees were swaying with the wind the whistles sending chills up Riku's spine. He could swear it sounded like an actual person was whistling. He grabbed on to his bag tighter. ." i'm just paranoid." He snickered as he took a few more steps.

"Now. Now….. What is a nice young boy such as yourself doing here this late?" a mysterious voice sang.

Riku tensed up totally alert of every surrounding but focusing on the skipping sounds in the bushes.

"Don't worry love. I wont hurt you." The voice assured him. He heard a mumble after the spoken sentence but couldn't quite catch what it said.

He jumped as he felt a sly cold hand run across the back of his neck. He closed his eyes wishing that it was all a dream, hoping to wake up. Wishing that he hadn't of left home.

"Don't be scared..." the voice crept up his spine making him cringe and open his eyes curious of what the person looked like.

There was a tall figure with a black trench coat wandering around him. The figure was moving very swiftly. "Tell me Riku. Are you scared?" the man questioned with a deep voice. "How do you know my name?" Riku's voice shook as he spoke. "I know a lot." Riku could see a smile spread across the face of the mysterious man.

'If only I could get a look at his face but that damn hood is up.' Riku thought his thought echoing in his mind. The figure turned around, back facing Riku. The silver haired boy took the chance and ran after the man reaching for the hood. But was unsuccessful as the man whipped around grabbing Riku's wrists and slamming him against the tree.

"That's not very nice." The man said as he leaned down towards Riku's neck. Licking all along his jaw line. Riku shivered and struggled trying to get away but all he was doing was getting himself in deeper. The man slid his hand up Riku's shirt as he kissed along his collarbone. Riku moaned unintentionally still struggling. He scraped his nails down Riku's chest making him whimper.

"I like seeing you like this. You know you want it. You look so vulnerable." He said as he nipped at Riku's neck making him moan again. "That's it moan like you want more." He felt a smile spread across the man's face against his neck.

"w-wh-who are you?" Riku managed to say in a straight tone. Ignoring what was going on under his shirt.

"Now why would I tell you that? It would just ruin the fun." The man explained. "Plus. You usually don't ask stupid questions like that on a one night stand." He added with a smirk as he slid his warm hand out of Riku's shirt now tracing the line of Riku's pants making him blush and shiver.

"Don't worry ill be gentle he said as he leaned down and planted his warm lips on Riku's. Licking his bottom lip asking for a way in. Riku obeyed as he slid his leg in between the man's legs. Rubbing. Throwing him off guard. The man let go of Riku's wrists and wrapped his arms around the silver haired boy pulling him closer lifting him up a little bit.

Riku took the chance and reached out and grabbed the hood and pulled it back only to see- "Riku! Where are you? Please come see me? Come on before I have to go to school." A little voice summoned. Riku appeared with a big smile on his face. "I love when you say my name." he spoke seductively. "Riku stop not now I just wanted to say bye." Sora laughed. "Just a little kiss?" the silver haired boy said as he made his way over to Sora and pushed him on his bed.

"Ha-ha Riku stop." Sora giggled as Riku kissed allover his face laughing as he did so. "Sora who are you talking to?" his mom walked in the room with a worried look on her face. Sora sat up and looked at his mom with wide eyes. "Uh- mom I- I was just…. Practicing for a play for school/" he said with a kind smile trying not to pay attention to Riku blowing on his neck.

Sora shivered as a blush crept up his face when Riku slid his hands down his body ending right at his pant line. "Sora are you okay? You look like you have a fever." His mom questioned while walking towards him placing her hand on her son's forehead. "You are a bit warm." Sora let out a sigh but tried to make it seem like a little breath. Riku was trailing his hand to the zipper of Sora's pants. "Don't." Sora whispered. "What hunny?" "Oh n-nothing mom." Sora jumped up as quick as he could and grabbed his bag. "Don't worry mom i'm not sick. And even if I an. Fresh air will help." He said with a smile as he walked out the door leaving his mother and dead boyfriend there alone. One speechless and the other upset


	3. One Step Closer

Sorry this took so long. My computer broke down and yeah.. hope this was worth the wait.

* * *

"Sora!" a familiar voice rang in his ears as he entered the school. Sora looked up to see a red-head with worried eyes running towards him. Axel stopped a foot away from the brunette, leaning his hands on his knees out of breath. Sora looked up to see Roxas not far behind axel. With the same face his lover had on.

"Have you heard anything about Riku?" the red-head spoke between breaths.

Sora froze and thought for a second. 'They can't see Riku like I can. They don't know he is dead. And if I act too happy. I may become the main suspect.' He heard a muffled laugh and turned to the side to see a remarkably gorgeous face. Riku had clearly red his mind. He shook off the sight of the ghost and lowered his head. Tears began to fall down his cheeks which made axel grab the boy into a warm embrace.

"I'm really sorry Sora. I didn't mean to bring you down. But I thought that you heard. They found something in the forest." Axel spoke with a soft concerned voice.

Sora looked up at his friend with astonished eyes.

"w-w-hat did they find?" he practically yelled the words.

Even though he had his boyfriend back he still wondered how he died. But no matter how hard he tried. He could never get it out of the man.

The man continued. "Well they found a backpack with some cloths in it. They brought it to Riku's mother and she confirmed it to be his…. I thought that you of all people would know. Riku's mom told everybody. Including your mom."

Sora was speechless. He could not believe that his own mother would not tell him something that important. He knew that there was something lurking in the kindness from this morning. But he had thought it was just sympathy from the fact that they hadn't found him yet. Clearly he was wrong.

"Why would your mom keep that from you? Of all people I thought that you would be the…Well at least second to know." Roxas said.

"Sora… Roxas and I are going to have a little hangout together today. And I think that you need to get things off your mind. So do you wanna come?" the long haired man invited.

Sora nodded his head slowly in agreement. "I'm going to go. See you at lunch guys." He sighed and strode away. He walked right passed his locker and picked the lock to the janitors closet and closed the door. "Riku." He bellowed. The silverette appeared in front of him with a lovey dovey face on. "yeesss." He spoke oddly

"I'm not going to let you out of this one... and that is an ugly face on you by the way. It's very…. Out of character….the seductive angry look suits you more."

Riku furrowed his eyebrows. "Sora you know how you make me. It annoys me. But whenever I am around you i'm all. Well giddy. And-."

Sora cut him off. "Lovey dovey?" he laughed.

Riku looked away from Sora's face so he could hide the blush that ran across his cheeks. But failed when Sora grabbed his face and faced it towards his own.

"Don't hide your blush. Babe I was just bugging you. I love the way you act around me. Don't change that. But we have to toss this aside and go straight in all seriousness... what was going on. The night you….died. And i'm not going to let you get out of this. I need to know. Now!" Sora demanded

"I really don't remember much. But my mom and I got into a fight. And I went upstairs packed some cloths and snuck out the window. I can't remember passed me walking in the forest. It all goes blank after that." he admitted.

Sora took a deep breath and exhaled. "okay." He spoke softly his head lowered while he turned towards the door. Riku reached out towards him and pulled him back. The feeling made Sora blush and shiver at the same time. Riku's skin was cold but the hug was warm.

"Sora. I'm not going to be there with you tonight. I'm going to. Put my ectoplasm to work."

Sora's eyes went wide. All he could think of was how dirty that sounded. But he didn't know what was dirty about it.

"I'm going to scare people dimwit." Riku laughed. "So just hang with Axel and Roxas and have fun okay?" he insisted. It sounded more like a demand and Sora obeyed. He stepped out of the janitor's closet and made his way to his locker.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. keeps me motivated reading the reviews i get ^.^ lova yah.-lilium


	4. New Teacher

No. I am not too proud of this chapter. I'm going to tell you now. I don't know why but it just kept going on. But don't worry. The next chapter will be 110 times better than this one... it's just getting into the big parts. Hehe hope you still continue to read. Thank you for reading this far. (I know it's not really far but yeah he he) anyway on to the story

* * *

There is a new teacher that comes into Sora's class. There is something odd about this man.

* * *

New teacher:

Sora stepped one foot into his classroom and not even three seconds he was swarmed by students asking tons of questions. Exam break was over and people wanted to know about everything. Sadly Sora didn't even know everything. Well he knew the big part. That his boyfriend was dead. But what was killing him. Was that he didn't know how.

"Sora. What's going on? I heard about Riku. Bla blab la blab la." Sora walked passed all of the students and practically zoned them out. He sat next to his friend Kairi. The girl had her head on her desk her red hair sprawled across her face.

"Kairi wake up." She quickly lifted her head and wiped the side of her mouth as a reflex. Sora laughed at Kairi and turned his head to the front of the class where the teacher stood writing his name on the whiteboard.

Kairi leaned over to Sora and whispered "new teacher. He's really friggen good looking." She laughed.

"Hey redhead! Is there something funny that you would like to say to the class?"

Everybody froze in their seats eyes wide in practical fear. Kairi was most scared seeming how the question was directed to her. She slowly leaned back to a sitting position in her chair.

"Waiting on an answer." He said clearly agitated.

Sora was already fed up with this teacher. He was about to speak his mind but a cold hand covered his mouth. He flinched and looked behind him to see Riku. He had a worried look on his face as he looked at the teacher cautiously.

"Don't say anything babe. Just leave it. Its kairi's fight." Sora obeyed and looked over to Kairi who was still speechless. She shot a look at Sora and stood up.

"Whatever I did say is none of your business. And whatever it is I said. I clearly take it back." She said confidently.

"Is that so?" he trailed off with the question. But it seemed like he was going to say more.

Kairi clearly in the 'defend yourself' mode was going to speak again but Sora reached out and smacked her leg.

"Enough" he whispered. She sat down in her desk. Slowly. Expecting the teacher so say something more.

"Don't get too comfortable in the desks you guys are in. I will be making a seating plan right now. And I'm telling you that none of you who are sitting together now. Will be sitting together later. Some students in the class took that chance to be funny and change their seats. Accepting muffled laughs from the class.

"Well I hope you four like your new seats." The teacher chuckled.

The laugh eased some of the tension in the classroom and students began to relax a little. Except Kairi.

"Redhead. I have a special seat for you." The teacher informed while pushing his glassed to the bridge of his nose with one finger. He walked up to one desk with a student sitting quietly in it.

"You. Move back to where princess is sitting." The kid took the order and walked over to kairi's desk. The teacher tapped on the desk as a gesture for Kairi to go sit in it. As the other student Kairi obeyed and sat in it.

"I am Sephiroth. But you will call me Mr. Crescent." He ordered while walking around the class asking for their names and directing students to different desks. He finally got up to Sora and leaned down.

What's your name little boy?" he questioned.

Sora was about to speak when he felt a nibble at his neck. His face flushed red as he turned his head to the side to see Riku again. Apparently playing games. Sora was trying to speak but every time he opened his mouth Riku did something else with his. Which consisted of biting, nibbling, kissing or sucking. Which caused Sora's face to turn a darker shade of red. He took a steady deep breath.

"Sora." He panted

The teacher gave him an odd look. It was basically interrogation when this man looked at you. You wanted to spill everything that you have ever done to him. Sora closed his eyes and took another deep breath and exhaled while Riku was trailing kisses down his jaw line. His hands were slowly running down the cloth covering Sora's chest. When it got to the rim Riku's cold hand made contact with Sora's bare skin which caused him to let out a quiet whimper.

"Are you scared of me Sora?" the teacher asked.

Sora shook his head, unable to speak. Riku's hands were doing wonders in Sora's shirt. Scraping down his chest playing with his nipples. Sora froze when one hand made its way down Sora's pants rubbing lightly causing him to moan loudly.

The teacher stammered back with an astonished look on his face. Sora was in his desk panting and flustered. Embarrassment flushed through him while everybody turned in their seats. Riku had pulled his hand out of Sora's pants and from under his shirt and gave a quick laugh. "Your lucky I didn't go far enough to turn you on. That would have been embarrassing." He mentioned. At that he was gone. Sora had to think fast. Or people would keep thinking exactly what they were thinking right now. He sniffles and started to tear up and screamed Riku's name and bawled into his hands. Kairi got up and ran over to him to comfort the brunette. He cried into her shoulder while she patted his back.

"I'll see you after school Sora." Sephiroth commanded.

He walked to the front of the class and started to teach.

Class went by slowly and boy was Sora happy that it was over. The bell rang and he proceeded to his next few classes

* * *

Sorry it was soo boring. The next chapter will get better I promise. Thank you for reading. Please review ^.^


End file.
